


Ouran Collection

by zinjadu



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinjadu/pseuds/zinjadu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Ouran fic I wrote a while ago, rehosting here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rarest Kind of Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki collects people.

Tamaki understands the importance of having a complete collection. After all, anything that is incomplete diminishes in value and cannot hope to be as well thought of as something whole. Not only that but something whole, something so perfectly fit together and complete is a wonder to behold. Some commoners, he has recently learned, collect stamps and coins the way he collects people. He wants to know every kind of person and see them and know them. Before Haruhi, which in a way was when he lived an entirely different kind of life altogether so he thought of that time like most other people thought of the time before Christ, it meant something but he didn’t think about it all that much. But before Haruhi he thought he knew all the types of people that made up the world, and now he knows that his world had been very, very small.

His collection is much the same. Like a beginning stamp collector who had filled a small portfolio with ready at had stamps, he thought his collection impressive and off to a very good start only to find that he had a very long to way to go. At first he was daunted by the idea of having to collect more people, to expand that far and do so much. Then he calmed down, after his fretting and worrying, and realized that he need not collect everyone. That was surely too much for one person, even a person as wealthy and well connected as himself, to do. No, what he must do is find the rarest kind of people and come to know them.

Haruhi is a good start. He does not think anyone after her could be as unique or interesting. Or cute. She says she does not care about her appearance, but whenever he sees her outside of school she always wears something adorable. (Though Kyouya pointed out her father could have something to do with that, in buying her clothes, but Tamaki does not think all of it can be the accident of blindly reaching for clothes in the morning. The sometimes worn hair pins attest to that. They always match.) She professes to find most of the Host Club annoying, him especially, but she tolerates them with good nature more often than not. She has an indifference to romance, but it is she who helps couples in trouble, or sees to the heart of any matter. She helps her fellow hosts when she can, pushing them over moments of monumental stupidity and back down the other side. From there she laughs a little, if only to herself, but he thinks they deserve to be laughed at now and again. Besides, she has a pretty laugh.

And now so many possibilities and people are before him.

They have to wait.

There is a problem with collecting rare and unique people. They often cannot be easily understood and put away. They demand, their very nature demands close study and prolonged exposure. He wants to know why Haruhi feels she has to do everything on her own, when they’ve tried to show her time and time again that they’ll help her if she asks. Or why she felt the need to go to Ouran in the first place, without even consulting her own father. Or why she feels the need to help people, not because she is a host, which has nothing to do with her going out of her way for others; she just does it. There is so much he doesn’t know, so much he wants to know, but it will take time.

Tamaki, however, is impatient. He has always had trouble with waiting for anything that he wants, but he knows that if he doesn’t wait and take his time it could spell disaster for his collection. The rarest kind of person would go away, and he can’t have that.

So he will be patient. He will talk to her, listen to her, try to understand who and what she is. And maybe one day, she will have paid as much attention to him as he has to her to know that he is not as dumb as she thinks he is. That there is a worthwhile person underneath that dramatic exterior.

On that day he will have found a new horizon, one he didn’t even know was there until a realization will hit him so hard it stuns him for a moment. But that day is a long ways off, and it is there even if he does not know it.

Until then he will work on the first and what he knows will be the best part of his collection.


	2. Spoiled (i want it all)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru wants the best of both worlds. Probably won't get it.

Sometimes, he thinks he can have it all. Fun with Haruhi and keep his brother, the way things are, and everything would be perfect. Nothing has to change. Or it might be better to say that he doesn’t have to change.

Hikaru is not good with change.

Change can have all sorts of ramifications that he doesn’t want to think about. But with Haruhi, change seems inevitable. She changes them all just by showing up and making them see things that they never considered before, even if it’s only instant coffee.

So he doesn’t think too hard about how he might like her more than he thinks he does, how that he considers her someone worthy of spending time with, how before her even the other guys in the Host Club didn’t get that close to him and his brother. She opened a door he isn’t sure he wanted open.

But damn if he doesn’t want to see what’s on the other side.

He’s just afraid of that door shutting once he’s gone through. In his heart of hearts he wonders if choosing Haruhi would mean giving up Kaoru, and those are the moments where he freezes mid-act and doesn’t know why.

Sometimes, he knows he can’t have it all, and that scares him.


	3. Special Someone(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of Mori/Haruhi silliness.

Haruhi had never exactly understood picking a time of year that she liked above all others, but if hard pressed she would have to say she enjoyed Christmas time a great deal. Especially on years where snow managed to make it to the ground and stick for longer than the course of a day. Christmas carried fond memories of her family going out and buying a few small gifts for each other, and how her parents had always been happy with whatever she had given them, though she always tried to give them something she knew they liked. Some years had been better than others. The worst had been the year right after her mother died.

Not even making dinner for her father and doing everything just like Mother had made the small apartment feel less empty. That had been a cold winter.

But there was something different about this Christmas, something that made it brighter than the ones that had come before it.

“HARUHI!!!!” an overly familiar voice rang out over the crowd in the mall. She turned just in time to see Tamaki run headlong into her, knocking her packages out of her hands. And just as the bags went flying he wrapped her in an aggressive hug. “This place is so terrible, Haruhi. The crowds, the lines, the wares. You poor thing, we’ll take you to some real stores where—”

“I like these stores just fine,” she ground out, and shoved Tamaki off of her. Grumbling, she picked up her bags that had been flung all over the place. She reached for the last bag, but someone else picked it up first. She looked up and saw a familiar red-head.

“Ne, Haruhi, did you get anything for us?” Hikaru prodded. Kaoru sauntered up beside his twin, putting an arm around him. “Because we love maple syrup, you know,” they chorused.

She stood up and snatched the bag away from them, adding it to her collection. “And if, if, I got you two anything, why would I tell you?”

“Because,” Hikaru started. “It’d be the nice thing to do,” Kaoru finished.

“Leave Haruhi alone!” Tamaki shouted, inserting himself between her and the twins doing their best Cheshire cat impression. Haruhi took the opportunity to slink away, leaving the sounds of Tamaki and the twins arguing in the distance. She wanted to finish her Christmas shopping in peace.

But no sooner had she gotten away, than they noticed her and started to chase after her. Well, Tamaki chased after her. The twins swaggered along behind him, not worried about her getting away. And then, just as she rounded a corner, she was jerked off her feet and stuffed behind a fake potted plant. Looking down she saw Hunny-sempai, happily munching on a Santa cookie. Then looking up, and up, and up, she saw Mori-sempai blocking her from Tamaki and the twin’s views.

“Ah! Mori-sempai,” the twins said.

“Did you see which way Haruhi went?” Tamaki asked.

Mori only stared at them blankly, and made a ‘hm’ sort of vocalization that could mean yes, no or she went to the moon with Steve. But the three of them took that for some sort of positive answer because they went running off in the direction she had been heading. She stood up.

“Thank you, Mori-sempai,” she said. The tall boy only smiled down at her, that odd, quiet smile he had when he looked at her. She didn’t know how to quantify it. It wasn’t the twin’s devilish grins, or Tamaki’s wide open smile. Nor was it Kyoya’s calculating smirk, or Hunny’s gleeful look. It was like he had just remembered how to smile, and that alone could make him happy.

“More than welcome, Haru-chan!” Hunny filled in for his silent friend. “We thought that maybe you’d like to shop as peacefully as you can.” The small boy happily said all of that around the heavily frosted cookie. “We all thought that it would be fun to come to a commoner’s mall.”

“Yes, thank you.” She didn’t know what else to day. Most of the time the ignorance of the people at Ouran astounded her, generally into silence because it was easier than trying to explain that most people lived the way she did. “I just have one more gift to get, so I’ll see you both at—”

Hunny tugged at her sleeve. “But Haru-chan, could we please, please come with you? I promise we won’t annoy you like other people.” His large brown eyes began to water, and Haruhi reflected that of all the club members to follow her around today, these two were the most inoffensive.

“Alright,” she gave in. “But try not to make so many ‘commoner’ remarks. It’s upsetting to others.”

“Wheee! We’ll be good, Haru-chan! We promise!” He bounced around like a super ball for a good minute or so, which distracted Haruhi for long enough for Mori to relive her of her bags.

“Eh? You don’t have to do that, Mori-sempai,” she protested.

“Hm,” he returned, but didn’t let go of her bags.

Hunny got around her protesting further by grabbing her by the arm and pulling her along into the next store. As far as companions for shopping trips went, they weren’t the worst. Hunny might be exuberant, but he wasn’t stupid or rude about some things. And Mori just kept quiet, like the best pack mule known to man. They also made sure to quickly get her off the premises before the others came back and found her.

The ride home was unexpected, though. Hunny had a family car waiting for them, complete with driver who opened their doors. Mori, however, kept a hold of her purchases for her while she and Hunny stuffed themselves with cake. She had long since given up feeling weird when they offered her food, deciding to enjoy the taste of the high life.

As the light faded from the sky, they wound around the city and eventually came to Haruhi’s building. Street lamps lit up circles on the sidewalk, and she knew her father would be waiting for her to come home, maybe with some tea ready. The driver opened the door, and she swung her legs out and stepped onto the fresh snow that had fallen during their drive. Before she could completely leave the car, Hunny gave her a quick hug, sneaking some cakes into her pockets.

“Bye-bye, Haru-chan! We should go shopping together again.”

“I’d like that Hunny-sempai.” She returned the hug, feeling generous at this time of year and untangled herself from him. “Good-bye!” she said, waving.

Mori was already waiting at the gate to the building, still holding her bags. She opened the gate, and he followed her as she went up the stairs and unlocked her door. Inside she could smell tea and one of her father’s better attempts at cooking. She took back the bags from Mori.

“Thank you, Mori-sempai. Today was a good day.” She smiled up at him, but before she could disappear inside, he put a hand on her head, ruffling her hair. Stunned at the unexpected contact, she stared at him as he walked back down the stairs and out the gate, giving a little wave of his own before getting back in the car. She could have sworn he smiled at her again, that quiet smile.

Shaking herself out of it, whatever it was, she went inside and locked the door after her. She had gifts to wrap after dinner.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Later, sorting and wrapping and getting everything labeled correctly, she noticed a box already wrapped and hidden amongst her other parcels. It was a small box in unobtrusive dark green paper and a shiny golden bow. There was a little tag attached to it. She turned it over and it read: To Haruhi. No “From: ----” but it didn’t need that. The handwriting was easy enough to identify as Mori’s.

Looking at the small box, she couldn’t quite pinpoint how the gift made her feel. Just the act of getting it the gift, never mind the gift itself. But looking at it made her feel warm and happy. She set it aside, to open later.

And later, much later, a thought would occur to her. Maybe a person could have more than one special someone.


End file.
